


Shatter me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Frieza protagonista.
Series: Gelido cuore [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482464
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Frantumami

Fiocchi di neve grandi un pugno cadevano tutt’intorno, erano dettagliati come dei disegni e il ghiaccio azzurrino formava dei ghirigori sulla superficie bianco-trasparente.

< Mio padre mi sta guardando, non posso certo deluderlo > pensò Freezer. Si piegò in avanti e si mise a correre, facendo ondeggiare la coda bianca a tozza. Teneva il capo chinato in avanti ed i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso.

Balzò e camminò sulla testa di alcuni scagnozzi dell’avversario.

< Faccio tutto solo per lui. Il motivo per cui mi piace tanto vedere danzare i miei uomini è perché io stesso mi sento una ballerina danzante rinchiusa nella scatola di un carillon. Piroetto nel buio, come la bambolina di una palla di vetro con la neve al cui interno i personaggi si muovono >.

Raggiunse il capo dei nemici con una ginocchiata al mento, mandandoglielo in frantumi.

Re Cold si massaggiò il mento, osservando il figlio abbattere i nemici uno dopo l’altro. Lo scontro notturno era illuminato dalle stelle.

< So che se perdessi o morissi, non potrei comunque trovare la pace. Mio padre ha un debole per i cyborg.

Mi ricostruirebbe come un mostro fatto d’ingranaggi, con uno stanco cuore meccanico. Questa è stata la fine di molti suoi fedeli sottoposti > pensò Freezer.

Cooler sbadigliò, guardando il proprio orologio.

“Quando ci mette?” borbottò.

Re Cold diede una pacca sulla testa del primogenito.

Rispose: “Lascialo fare, ci sta fornendo un ottimo spettacolo”.

“Avanti, ci sarà qualcuno di voi che vale qualcosa” sibilò Freezer. La sua coda schioccava in aria.

< Se solo non fossi congelato dalla paura di fallire, se non fossi così prigioniero di me stesso, scapperei di qua.

Sarei il signore della mia vita! Sto cercando qualcuno che mi faccia sentire vivo!

Ci sarà qualcuno che brilli di luce così forte da spezzare la mia maschera! > implorò, mentre con una serie di pugni trapassava un nemico dopo l’altro.

Con l’indice dell’altra mano scagliava dei raggi rossi che perforavano gli organi vitali dei rimanenti >.


	2. Complimenti insoliti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: 2. Vegeta x Frieza: "Tutte queste cicatrici... e molte sono qui per colpa mia"

Complimenti insoliti

Vegeta si abbassò e rialzò più volte, flettendo velocemente le gambe, evitò un fendente al viso spostando il capo a destra, curvo le spalle per schivare un calcio diretto alla sua nuca; saltò e scivolò oltre il bordo della piattaforma di metallo. Si aggrappò con una mano prima di precipitare nel vuoto.

Un colpo energetico raggiunse il suo palmo, annerendogli il guanto candido e ferendogli la mano.

Persa la presa sul bordo della piattaforma, Vegeta precipitò e fu costretto a fare delle capriole in aria per atterrare in piedi sulla piattaforma inferiore, con le gambe piegate.

Si rizzò e si massaggiò la spalla, guardandosi intorno con aria di sfida. La mano gli pulsava e guardò i nemici inseguirlo, balzando davanti a lui uno dietro l’altro.

Vegeta ripartì all’attacco. Con un calcio fracassò una delle pistole energetiche, fece scontrare le teste di due nemici tra loro e incrementò l’aura, facendo precipitare alcuni degli avversari.

Finì gli ultimi raggiungendone un paio di all’addome con una gomitata e tutti gli altri con un pugno in pieno viso.

Freezer gli si avvicinò e sorrise sornione. Iniziò a battere le mani, lentamente.

“Sono colpito. Hai seguito tutte le mie direttive: non utilizzando né un incremento dell’aura, né le tue capacità di volo”.

< Ogni volta che si complimenta con me ho sempre l’impressione mi stia deridendo > pensò Vegeta, muovendo nervosamente la coda. “Vi ringrazio, Lord Freezer”.

Freezer mosse le dita con movimenti leggiadri, le sue unghie nere sembravano ancor più aguzze per via dello smalto.

Mormorò: “Voglio complimentarmi in modo più personale”, si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sul collo abbronzato, lasciandogli il segno del suo rossetto nero.


	3. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, riprende alcune tematiche e Ocs della mia saga DBNA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic su: Papercut-Linkin Park; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ-hkcl429c.  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: 2020-12-24 DRAGON BALL Frieza /Original character "Voglio fare una chiacchierata con te. Da fratello a fratello"

Witness

Oggi è tutto il giorno che mi sento oppresso, è come se fosse un’eterna notte priva di alba. So che negl’inferi regna sempre un’oscurità di sangue, così diversa da quella dello spazio profondo, ma non mi sentivo così dal giorno in cui morì Winter e decisi di uccidere mio figlio Kuriza" pensò Freezer, camminando nel lungo corridoio di metallo. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte, battendo dolorosamente le palpebre. "Non sembra che niente stia andando male, ma mi sto lasciando possedere dalla paranoia. Forse è John, più cresce più mi ricorda suo fratello maggiore Vegeta. Nel crescerlo mi chiedo se sto commettendo gli stessi sbagli.

O forse è la pressione di dover mantenere un impero con l’ansia che quei maledetti scimmioni si accorgano che l’ho ricostruito e vengano di nuovo a demolirlo. Anche se non penso si degneranno di controllare cosa succede all’altro mondo". Si appoggiò contro una parete di metallo con una spalla e scosse il capo, muovendo furiosamente la coda. "Sento una voce nella mia testa, è quella della mia maledetta coscienza ed ha il doloroso timbro della voce della mia migliore amica, della mia sposa. Ho lasciato che la costringessero al mio fianco e ho permesso morisse.

Lei sa cosa si nasconde dietro la maschera, che demoni si risvegliano quando dormo. Ogni volta che mento o che cado, lei ride e mi ricorda cosa potevo essere davvero.

Forse ho voluto uccidere la piccola Reghina perché mi ricordava troppo ‘lei’". Ritornò a camminare, tenendo il capo chino, lasciando che la mano scivolasse sulla parete gelata. "I corridoi della base non finiscono mai, mi opprimono perché sono costretto a restare col mio rimorso, in balia dei tarli della mia mente. Preferisco sfrecciarci sul mio trono".

Fuori degli oblò della base si vedevano montagne di spuntoni di metallo che sfidavano il cielo rosso sangue.

Freezer si arrestò vedendo il fratellastro che gli bloccava il passaggio, ghignando in modo malefico.

"Come ha potuto mio padre mettersi con una demone? Hanno creato un mostro" pensò il tiranno, facendo una smorfia.

Kyubey si passò la mano tra i capelli di un bianco carissimo, dalla punta rosa con delle macchie vermiglie, sfiorando i due grandi anelli d’oro che aveva tra le ciocche. «Non così in fretta, fratellino, ti devo parlare» sussurrò.

Freezer si abbassò e cercò di passargli sotto il braccio per attraversare la porta, ma l’altro lo afferrò per una spalla, bloccandolo, stringendogli dolorosamente la placca. Freezer si liberò con uno scatto e indietreggiò, gli occhi rossi del fratellastro brillarono di bramosia.

«Voglio fare una chiacchierata con te. Da fratello a fratello» soffiò Kyubey. Freezer ringhiò: «So benissimo cosa vuoi da me, esattamente quello che voleva quel depravato di Cooler. Ho già avuto due eredi, non voglio provare ad averne un terzo». "Non sopporterei di vederlo morire e il solo pensiero di avere le sue luride mani addosso mi dà il voltastomaco. Anche se mio padre è morto, la mia gente continua ad aspettarsi che la nostra stirpe vada avanti. Non voglio dare soddisfazione a nessuno. Voglio diventare molto più grosso e massiccio, in modo da non essere più considerato un maledetto passivo. Le sfere in questo possono aiutarmi".

Kyubey si guardò le unghie con interesse e rispose: «Non prendermi per quello scienziato pazzo e inutile di nostro fratello. La mia alchimica è un connubio perfetto tra magia e scienza, non fallirà».

Freezer sgranò gli occhi e gli sfuggì un basso gemito, mentre l’altro scattava e, afferratolo per le spalle, lo sbatté contro una parete, conficcandovelo all’interno. «Non obbligarmi ad usare i miei poteri. Sai quanto essere crudele. Le mie torture sono anche peggiori di quel tuo boia: Dodoria» sibilò, mostrando i denti candidi. Freezer cercò di divincolarsi, l’altro gli afferrò la coda e gliela staccò a metà, si crogiolò nelle sue urla di dolore, mentre schizzava copioso sangue violetto.

«Vai a farti fottere da Janemba» ringhiò Freezer.

Kyubey gli avvolse la propria coda intorno al collo e strinse, fino a farlo diventare cianotico per asfissia. La sua coda aveva l’aspetto di quella del fratellastro, ma era di un rosa pallidissimo come la sua pelle.

«No, no… Così non va bene, rischi di farmi perdere la calma» soffiò mellifluo il mezzo-demone, schioccando la lingua sul palato. Aveva abbassato le candide orecchie da gatto che aveva sul capo.

«Sei pazzo» ruggì Freezer, gli occhi velati dalla perdita eccessiva di sangue. Kyubey ebbe un tic all’occhio e soffiò: «Grazie, sono felice che tu l’abbia notato. Ci ho messo anni per diventarlo».

"Chissà se agli occhi dei saiyan io appaio così, spero di avere più classe.

Il motivo per cui ero tanto ossessionato da Vegeta era perché lui era come me. Aveva una maschera dietro su cui nascondeva, mentre una voce nella sua testa era pronta ad evidenziare ogni suo errore. Sin da bambino in lui ho visto la mia stessa paranoia. Anzi, forse la sua è peggiore perché esplode, non riesce a stare fermo e non si arrende alla realtà delle cose.

Forse è tempo che lo faccia anche io, ma ora non ne ho la forza. Se chiedessi aiuto sarebbe solo inutile e anche umiliante. Spero solo che John o Zarbon non si trovino a passare proprio ora" rifletté Freezer.

Kyubey schioccò le dita e da esse scaturirono delle scintille dorate.

"Penso che chiamerò la nostra creatura: Devil" rifletté.

"Sento come se il mio corpo galleggiasse, deve avermi avvolto con la telecinesi. Se provassi a sfuggirne, verrei folgorato e non è un’esperienza che ci tengo a fare. Anche se sopravvivessi, le bruciature potrebbero deturparmi in eterno.

Sto colando a picco e ancora una volta la maschera che indosso viene messa a dura prova" pensò Freezer, mentre l’altro iniziava a graffiargli i glutei, scivolando verso la sua intimità. Iniziò a stuzzicare la fessura dove il suo membro era retratto con l’altra mano, ridacchiando. "Sento il ribrezzo scendermi sottopelle" si disse il tiranno, mentre la sua coda ricrescevano pian piano.

Il membro di Kyubey emerse, mentre obbligava anche Freezer ad eccitarsi, accarezzandolo e molestandolo.

Il mezzo-demone pensava: "Sento il desiderio farmi impazzire. Più diventi paranoico, più ti guardi alle spalle da me, più diventi una preda interessante.

Non posso controllare o fermare quello che ho dentro, arriva fino alla mia mente ed è come un vortice di follia".

Freezer gridò, mentre l’altro entrava dentro di lui con un colpo secco.

Kyubey pensò: "In quel vortice io so ogni cosa. Quando gli altri mi mentono, quando chiudono gli per riposare, quanto comprendono il terrore che devono nutrire nei miei confronti.

Io so tutto». Continuò a prendere l’altro, Freezer non riusciva a liberare le mani ed iniziò a mordere selvaggiamente il fratellastro, che rideva esaltato.

Freezer si abbandonò esausto, fiaccato dai continui assalti e venne, la sua coda completamente ricresciuta era abbandonata inerte.

«Ti ho detto che ti avrei parlato e lo farò. Non crollare subito, fratello. Voglio prima raccontarti l’incubo che si sta per spalancare su tutto». La voce di Kyubey era diventata gutturale e sepolcrale.

"Sento la luce tradirmi, il sole tramonta. Sì, sta davvero iniziando una notte eterna. Lo sento: la mia progenie non sarà come le altre volte, sto per dare vita al puro male" pensò Freezer, mentre le spinte si facevano sempre più forti.

«Sarai _testimone_ di una nuova era demoniaca, l’intero universo cadrà» bisbigliò in modo febbricitante il fratellastro, venendo dentro di lui.


	4. Inchiostro versato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 04. Inchiostro versato  
> Scritto per: Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori

Inchiostro versato

Freezer gridò: «Zarbooon! Dodoriaaa! Venite immediatamente!», utilizzando il comunicatore e, incrociate le braccia al petto, li attese poggiandosi allo schienale del sedile. Li vide entrare e si alzò, raggiungendo una mappa, ne indicò diversi punti, dicendo: «Dobbiamo attaccare al più presto qui e qui».

Dodoria si avvicinò al tavolinetto e vi andò a sbattere con l’addome rigonfio, facendo cadere una boccetta d’inchiostro nero che si riversò sulla mappa.

Zarbon s’irrigidì, impallidendo, pensando: "Ora ci ucciderà".

Freezer afferrò con due dita l’inchiostro e, con un fremito di onnipotenza, ordinando: «Come quest’inchiostro è stato versato, così verrà sparso del sangue questa notte. Andate, voglio vedervi distruggere i pianeti che vi ho indicato».

[110].


	5. Nessuna importanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
> Prompt: 01. Buoni propositi

Nessuna importanza

«Lei mi aveva fatto delle promesse. C’erano degli accordi tra noi» disse Re Vegeta con un filo di voce, le mani scosse da tremiti.

Freezer pensò: "Da qui riesco a vedere dove si trovano tutte le sue guardie del corpo e i suoi soldati. Perfettamente inutili, la mia potenza è soverchiante rispetto a chiunque su questo insulso pianeta", dicendogli: «Hai presente le liste dei buoni propositi che si stilano a inizio del nuovo anno?».

«Certo, ma non riesco a comprendere cosa…».

Freezer piegò le labbra in un ghigno, notando il piccolo principe di due anni nascosto sotto il tavolo. «Hanno la stessa valenza delle altre promesse: nessuna».

[108].


End file.
